


The Forest Spirit

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, M/M, Mentioned Prince Fundy, They/them Clay | Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Fundy looses his belongings in the forest, and runs into something in search of them
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 199





	The Forest Spirit

Fundy stepped carefully around the traps laid around the forest floor. It was as dark as it could be, and he was left with just a lantern with a fire soon to run out. The freezing cold didn’t make the situation any better, he had to clutch his cloak close just to make sure he was warm enough. Sure he had his fur, but when it got to this time of the year, it still got through. 

L’Manburg wasn’t the warmest place in general, he hated how his family made him visit. Fundy wanted to stay away from his birth family. It wasn’t like he hated them, but he didn’t want to interact with them anymore. It was just really tense whenever he had to visit, and it was all the fault of Wilbur.

Wilbur was the reason Fundy wasn’t usually with his birth family. He wasn’t too involved with Fundy’s life, and Fundy’s new parent noticed it. Eret was a king who had come to L’Manburg to visit her friends here, and wasn’t too happy with the neglect from Wilbur. Eventually she became his adoptive parent, letting Fundy become the prince. 

Wilbur still told Fundy that he loved him, and Fundy didn’t doubt that. He just hated that he made him come here. Now Fundy was stuck in the forest with a lantern looking for his bag of stuff. He didn’t ask for help, but Techno was the one to give him the cloak so he didn’t fully freeze. Techno didn’t really interact with him much, but he was probably the most chill with Fundy. He didn’t seem to like interacting with the rest of the family either, so they had that in common. 

Fundy did appreciate the fact that Techno caught him going to leave, because he now had something other than a dim light to help him in the forest. His bag of stuff was small, so he could see how he lost it. He didn’t like how he did though, since it was actually a bag of jewels in there. There wasn’t an exact reason for carrying them around, but he just felt nice holding them, so he wasn’t exactly happy with how he lost it.

Fundy just sighed as he kept looking around. Tommy led the family around the woods, and it wasn’t on the actual path, so that was useless to Fundy. The only way he could find his way around was by scent, and that wasn’t as reliable here. 

He knew it had to be here somewhere, he wasn’t leaving until he found his stuff. It gave him some sort of comfort, so of course he wasn’t giving up. Fundy let himself go deeper into the forest as he looked around. It shouldn’t be that hard to find his way back, he just has to track his own scent again. 

Fundy suddenly picked up something else. It wasn’t like anything he knew. It was behind him as well, accompanying it was a small rustling behind him. Fundy stopped in his tracks. Everything was silent. 

He didn’t know what was behind him, but the fox could sense a looming presence. It wasn’t cold, it was surprisingly comforting. Fundy didn’t trust it though, he didn’t trust anything in this forest. He just silently let his claws come out as he prepared to turn around to face whatever the hell was behind him. It could be just Techno, he was pretty tall. The problem was that it didn’t smell like him. 

A swift turn sent Fundy on the forest floor as he found the thing close behind him. It was tall, definitely taller than Techno, and certainly taller than him. The lantern fell on the ground with Fundy, going out of his hands. The creature still stood tall in front of him. 

Fundy mumbled begs under his breath, though he doubted the thing could understand him since he wasn’t speaking english anymore, instead opting to foxlike cries. This had to be the forest spirit. They were rare to find, which was seen as a good thing, because they were very deadly. The traps laid out were the reason. These spirits protected their area, and this was the one for this forest. 

They were incredibly tall, a long cloak hiding their body. They wore a hood with a mask, it had a simple smile. Fundy couldn’t see anything under the mask or hood, only seeing a void there. The cloak was a dark green, small plants decorated it, though it was mostly green roses. They were silent, just like any other spirit, but Fundy still was scared of it. 

Fundy suddenly felt something touch the back of his head. It was soft, and it had a scent. Fundy looked back to see a vibrant flower. It was colored orange and white, just like him. It smelled nice, too. Fundy felt himself break into a smile as he looked at it. 

He remembered the spirit though when he felt that looming presence behind him again. The fox looked back to see it closer, bending down to look at him closer. Fundy looked at him closely now, recognizing horns under the hood. They looked like ram horns. 

Fundy could feel a comforting aura around him as he was near the spirit more. It was being nice to him. This whole thing felt unreal. Fundy had been told that spirits love to kill mortals, he knew stories about spirits feasting on them. But this one seemed to like him, it made him feel better. He didn’t doubt that those other stories were true, but for some reason, it wasn’t for him. It didn’t feel real, it felt like some odd dream. 

But it wasn’t. 

The spirit looked to the lantern on the ground. They waved a hand and it went dark. Fundy jumped seeing the darkness, until he saw a few lights above him, unseen with the firelight. They were small and in equally as big groups. They created a path from where Fundy came from, leading a direct way to L’Manburg. 

Fundy looked back at the spirit, who gave him a small head tilt. Fundy mimicked it cautiously. They seemed to like it, giving out a small chirp in response. Fundy laughed as he looked at them. He liked this, it was nice. 

Fundy suddenly felt something on his lap. Looking down he saw his bag of stuff, looks like the spirit had them. Fundy smiled as he put them back on his belt, tying it tight so he didn’t lose it again. 

The spirit got up, the warm aura leaving with them. Fundy let out a small coo as he looked up at them, but it was too quiet for them to notice. They started to leave in the opposite direction, ending the interaction. 

Fundy watched as they walked away. They were still in eyesight but Fundy already missed them. He couldn’t just let them go away without some promise that he would see them again. Fundy wanted to see them more, he wanted to know them more. 

Fundy got up, picking up his lantern. It wasn’t like he needed it, the spirit had already helped him enough. He followed the spirit, ignoring the lights for now. They seemed to keep above him though, making sure he always knew how to get back. 

The spirit seemed to jump as Fundy grabbed their cloak. They looked at where it bunched up in his hands, then to Fundy. Fundy gave a nervous smile at them. Even standing it was obvious how tall they were. The fox let out a small yip as he tried to get the words out. He felt the warm aura return suddenly, when he looked up again he saw them giving another head tilt. Fundy smiled as he went a bit red.

“Will you meet me here tomorrow night?”

**Author's Note:**

> writers block sucks man


End file.
